deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gail Fleming
}} '''Gail Fleming' (née Metzger) is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Being one of Evelyn Powell's friends from the Elswood Country Club, it would be an understatement to express that Gail is just as shallow, vapid, elitist and downright bitchy as the "higher class" of people she chooses to surround herself with. She has made something of a name for herself for being difficult to work with, but still she can prove to be a trusted confidante to those willing to blackmail her into secrecy, or to members of her family who, as it turns out, she would quite literally kill for. Biography 'Early Life' Gail grew up as the rich daughter to famous movie director Hugh Metzger, and was the only woman in his life to love him unconditionally. When she got married,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKmP4nO81uY her name changed from "Metzger" to "Fleming", though the marriage soon flamed out and Gail remained faithful to her true family name. As such, after her father raped Peri Westmore - like he raped so many other girls - Gail approached Peri after it was learned that she was pregnant in order to cut a deal. In exchange for her silence on the matter, Gail has her father turn Peri into a successful movie star. At some point, Gail traded oral sex for eyelid surgery. Eventually, her friend Evelyn Powell became aware of it but she kept it to herself until such a time that she needed to confide a secret in Gail, so that she could blackmail her into secrecy. Gail became known around Beverly Hills for her obnoxious and lewd behavior, often drinking (and driving) and verbally abusing people, and once, while attending the same dinner party as the Powells, she took her breasts out for all to see and caught Adrian, Evelyn's husband, staring at them. 'Season 3 }} Marisol heads out to lunch with Evelyn and Gail, where they say her interview on NPR with Terry Gross was really good, and Marisol says she is so flattering. Evelyn is happy that Terry's favorite character is "Mrs. P", and Gail says Evelyn is now famous at the club. Then, Gail asks who is coming with her to the Barney's Sale after their lunch. Evelyn agrees, but Marisol thinks they should spend their days doing something more meaningful. She admits that Carmen called her "frivolous". Evelyn scoffs that she can’t listen to Carmen – Marisol is successful now and Carmen is just a maid, so she is probably jealous. Marisol does not know what to think. Then, Evelyn tells Marisol she needs the final head count for the party, revealing she is hosting Marisol's book-signing party. Evelyn asks Marisol if her "maid friends" will be coming, saying she needs some advance, because she wants to know if she will have to lock up or not the valuables. Gail is amused by the remark. At her book signing party, Marisol is signing some books for Gail and her friends. Gail is joking about how her maid Elina should read Marisol's book, because it could teach her how to become a better maid. The women are laughing and Marisol says it is kind of offensive. Gail tells her she knows how it is hard to find a good help, saying that it is what about the book is. They add if their maids were not stupid, they would not be maid. Marisol is really offended, telling them their social position does not make them better than their maids. She adds that their maids have class, which is more than them. Then, Marisol leaves. }} At her house, Gail complains to Marisol about Lina, who is her latest maid, and Gail explains she is at the wit's end with her. Marisol retorts she is sorry to hear that, and asks what is the problem. Apparently, Lina is too friendly, so Gail should not be having to make endless chitchat with her maid. She adds she wants to feel comfortable in her house, so she asks if Marisol will send her someone else. The latter says Lina is the third maid she rejected, and adds she can not send more maids if Gail does not pay for any of their work. Gail says she will pay her when Marisol will find someone she likes. Later, Marisol calls Gail with her phone. When the latter answers, she tells her she found another housekeeper for her. Gail confirms it, saying he is here right now. Marisol does not understand and asks who is it; Gail tells her the man she sent: Jesse Morgan. Marisol adds she will be right there, and she hangs up. When she arrives at Gail's house, the latter arrives to tell her she has a bone to pick with her. Marisol begins to say she is sorry, and Gail confirms that, asking why she hided Jesse. Marisol does not understand, and Gail asks why she sent her all of those duds when she had the perfect maid all along, adding Jesse is a godsend. She adds he is hardworking, polite, never asking how her day was. She adds she did not even know there were male maids, saying she feels comfortable in her house now. Jesse says it was Marisol's idea to send him, and Gail says it is time she give her her check. However, Marisol wants to say to Gail that Jesse is not a part of her business, and she begins to say Gail should know something first. Gail interrupts her, by saying to think, if Marisol had screwed up her one more time, she was gonna badmouth her business all over the town. Realizing it could cost her her business if she says the truth, Marisol says her name is written with only one "L". She gives a look to a happy Jesse. }} While Jesse is busy with some flowers, Gail is drinking one cocktail next to her swimming pool, when she receives a phone call. It is Marisol, who asks if she already sends a check to pay Jesse's services. Gail tells her she dropped it in the mail the last week. While Marisol finds Gail's letter, Jesse keeps calling her boss. Gail hangs out, and goes to see him. He shows her something among the flowers: a severed hand. Later, Jesse visits Marisol and he tells her that Gail asked him to move the severed hand to the Powells' lawn, because she does not want to be a "social pariah". The next day, Marisol decides to confront Gail, at her house. Marisol asks Gail to put the hand back where she found it, and to call the police, like she should have done from the start. Gail refuses, because then she will be a social pariah, like Evelyn. Marisol forces her, saying if Gail does not call the police, she will do it and says that she tried to pawn the hand off on the Powells. Gail reluctantly agrees to do it. Eventually, Gail decides to fire Jesse after these events. That night, Gail calls Marisol, asking her to send her a new maid. However, Marisol refuses, because Gail has fired every maid she has sent her and she is impossible to please. Marisol tells her she is also a pain in the ass. Gail makes her stop, saying she will take Jesse back, but Marisol retorts she already hired him, and she hangs out. Later, at the police station, Gail is questioned by Detective Figueroa. He reveals they pulled prints from the hand found in her garden, and they have been able to identify the victim, and shows her a picture of the victim. Gail tells him it is Louie Becker, a tennis pro at her country club. She explains that Louie always had an eye for the ladies, but also that he was involved with one of her friends: Genevieve Delatour. She adds that, as she recalls, it was a tempestuous romance with a very ugly breakup. Thanks to her testimony, Figueroa decides to question Genevieve that same night. }} As a young couple, Marisol and Jesse go to a charity fund-raiser party. Marisol soon notices that Gail is present, and tries to avoid her. However, Gail notices them and comes to say hello. She adds she is hoping things are not awkward because she fired Jesse; the latter retorts he is happy to work for Marisol. Gail asks them if they are a couple now, which is confirmed by Jesse. Marisol explains they are just starting so everything is new. Gail seems happy for them. Then, Jesse and Marisol leave for the bar, while Sandra comes to ask Gail who the man with Marisol is. Gail retorts it is her maid, but she is not obviously paying him to clean. The next day, Sandra meets Marisol at her house, and reveals that Gail told her everything about Marisol's business, and how much Marisol enjoys her maid, so she would like to enjoy someone too. However, after some questions, Marisol is suspicious about Sandra, and asks her what she thinks she is selling. Sandra replies with "sex", going on to ask if Marisol is indeed a madam. Marisol is shocked. Later, Marisol confronts Gail about her meeting with Sandra. She asks her why Gail said she was selling sex, but Gail corrects her: she said Marisol is buying sex, not the contrary. Gail explains she said that because she thought Marisol was paying Jesse for sex. Marisol is shocked, saying she is paying him to clean. Then, Gail asks her if they're not having sex, and Marisol confirms that they are. A smiling Gail thanks her for clearing that up, joking that when she hires and escort she just pays for the companionship, while the sex is tossed in for free. Marisol is angry, asking her to do not turn her into her, because it is different. Then, Gail asks her if she thinks Jesse would be interested in her if he was not paid. After a silence, Marisol says she believes it. Then, Gail tells her they will not have a future together because, as long Marisol is holding the purse strings, they are not equals. }} After having been fired by Genevieve, Zoila calls Marisol in search of a job. Marisol says that she only has one placement available - Gail Fleming - and tries to ward her friend away from it because Gail is the worst; however, Zoila decides she doesn't mind because, this time around, she has no interest in becoming friends with her employer. When Gail interviews Zoila, the two of them exchange some playful banter, with Gail calling the pregnant maid out on being fat and Zoila calling the rich woman out in turn on being a drunk. Gail admires her saltiness and decides to hire her, then deciding that she's the best housekeeper who ever lived when she sees the kitchen is spotless and a drink has been prepared for her. Then they hear the neighbor's dog barking, which Gail reveals has been bothering her non-stop, and so Zoila assures her that she will go over there and take care of it. However, the neighbor, Susie, despises Gail, and so she refuses to quieten her dog because she likes the fact that it's bothering her. To retaliate, Gail kidnaps the German Shepherd and takes it down to the pound, pretending that it's a stray. When she tells Zoila, she is shocked, especially considering that the pound she took it to is a kill shelter, but Gail doesn't care because she simply revels in the sublime silence. Fortunately, Zoila rescues the dog from the pound and also convinces Susie to adopt a Chihuahua which, for a tiny dog, makes a lot of noise. Gail is less than pleased, especially when Zoila quits, declaring that, while she doesn't need to like her boss, she does need to respect her... and she doesn't respect Gail. She takes joy in the rich bitch's dissatisfaction as she leaves her with the two barking dogs. Season 4' After Olivia Rice is sent to a mental hospital, Gail, as one of her potential rivals, has the opportunity to rise up with her own interior design business in Olivia's place.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/738937734203510784 }} Six months pass following the explosion of the Powell mansion which left Adrian paralyzed and in a wheelchair. Gail, meanwhile, has been hired to help decorate the home during its time of renovation, and she and Evelyn are out overseeing things when Gail asks if they have to include those ugly ramps for Adrian's wheelchair. This sets something off within Evelyn, who suddenly says that she needs a confidante and asks Gail if she can trust her; Gail tells her friend that she knows that she can't, to which Evelyn replies that she once heard Gail traded oral sex for her eyelid surgery. Not wanting this to get out, Gail quickly amends herself to say that Evelyn can trust her completely, and then Evelyn proceeds to reveal that she no longer wants be with Adrian. She planned on divorcing him prior to the explosion, but now he's in a wheelchair which means that she can't walk out on him or else everyone will judge her for it. Gail points out that Evelyn's only hope is that Adrian makes a full recovery, and Evelyn says that that's why she's hired the best concierge money can buy, because as soon as Adrian walks, so shall she. }} As it turns out, Gail is a confidante for more than simply Evelyn's marital woes, for her father comes to her on the night of Peri Westmore's big A-list party and explains how Peri found him just as he was about to rape another girl, and now she's threatening to expose him for what he is. Gail doesn't like this one bit, especially considering she and Peri had a deal, and so she sneaks over to the Westmore house in the middle of the night and attempts to talk Peri into keeping her silence like she has been doing for the past few years. However, Peri is adamant that the famous Hugh Metzger be outed as a rapist, meaning that Gail's family name will be smeared and she will be humiliated. Peri assures her that there's nothing she can do about it and so Gail grabs the actress' American Award and follows her upstairs, then trying to bludgeon her with it. Eventually, though, she lodges it into Peri's throat and, as she falls dead onto the bedroom floor surrounded by a puddle of her own blood, Gail comments that there was something she could do about it after all. Spence Westmore proceeds to be arrested for the murder because the police fail to look outside the scope of the fight he and Peri had earlier in the night, and Gail is content with having seemingly gotten away with murder. }} Evelyn meets Gail for lunch and dismisses some of the ideas she has about redecorating the house, distracted over the fact that the doctor announced that Adrian will never walk again. Gail offers her condolences and Evelyn begins to ask her, hypothetically, how long a woman should wait before divorcing her husband after he's been in an accident. Gail makes it clear that she can never divorce Adrian, not even if she were to make large donations to charity; no matter what, if she steps out on a cripple, the people at the club would crucify her. Although, she could get away with it if Adrian were to do something really bad, like cheat on her. As such, Evelyn tries goading her husband into having an affair, only to discover in her attempts to catch him in the act that he can actually walk. She storms over to the club to expose the fact that he's been pretending to be crippled, but he maintains the act and falls onto the floor, making Evelyn look like a monster like she feared. Gail witnesses the whole thing, thinking her friend has lost her mind, and, as Evelyn is being dragged away by security, she begs Gail to tell everyone that she's not a monster. When she's gone though, Gail confirms to everyone bearing witness that she in fact is. }} Gail goes to the salon for a wax when she notices Evelyn getting gussied up for a date with the Reverend, James Hamilton. She apologizes for telling everyone at the club that she was a monster but Evelyn doesn't much care, merely being happy to be putting herself back out there. Gail, meanwhile, seems intrigued by the idea of Adrian being once again back on the market, or rather, his lucrative account. As such, when she is over at the Powell mansion redecorating, she tries to come on to Adrian; he compliments her good eye, and she says that there are other part of her body that are good too, such as her butt. He seduction techniques are quite aggressive, with her calling him out on being a sexual deviant and telling him that she's up for anything he wants to do. However, despite her insistence of sexual tension existing between them, such as when he stared at her breasts when she took them out at a dinner party, he turns down her flattering offer for he still believes that there is hope of reconciling with Evelyn. Gail tells him that Evelyn is out of the picture though, telling Adrian all about her date with Hamilton before making clear that her door is always open, if he knows what she means. He tells her it's impossible not to. }} Genevieve hosts a book club meeting where Gail reveals that she's been swamped both redesigning the Powell house and trying to seduce Adrian, at which Genevieve suggests that she try installing a sex dungeon since apparently Mr. Powell is into S&M. Gail finds this interesting, and is even more interested when Marisol shows up to confront Genevieve about the drama they currently share. Later though, Gail is working at the Powells' when she ambushes Adrian with a pair of curtain ties, attaching each wrist so that he's stuck in position and can't stop her when she removes his pants in an attempt to initiate sex. He reveals that he doesn't want to have sex with her because he finds the very idea of it literally terrifying, which she is hurt by, and then Evelyn walks in and catches them in the "act". When Adrian realizes that seeing him with Gail made his wife jealous, he tells Gail that the reason he was terrified to be with her is because he loves her so much, and she is ecstatic because she thinks that he legit wants to leave his wife in favor of starting a relationship with her. }} The Powells have a meeting to discuss the terms of their pending divorce and, to Evelyn's shock, Adrian is willing to give her everything that she wants without argument. She finds this suspicious though and, when she approaches him to talk about it, she is further shocked to learn that he is engaged to Gail. She soon realizes that he's trying to make her jealous so that she'll halt the union herself and take him back, and so she decides to one-up him in this little game of chicken by approaching Gail and convincing her to turn the upcoming engagement party - which is to be hosted in the Powell mansion - into an impromptu wedding, so as to lock Adrian down before his wandering eye gets the best of him. Gail agrees that it would be a nice surprise for the guests, and Evelyn convinces her that Adrian will love the idea. Later, Gail's father Hugh Metzger has a heart attack and Gail visits him in the hospital, happy to hear that he's alright because her father apparently means everything to her. She relays this to Marisol when she arrives at the party, in desperate need of a drink, unaware that Marisol and her maid friends Carmen and Rosie are now aware that she's the one who killed Peri Westmore. Gail is then convinced that Adrian is waiting for her in the study but, when she arrives, only Rosie is there, proceeding to confront her with her crimes. Gail confesses everything, more proud than anything, and is convinced that nobody will believe Rosie because she's just a dumb maid. However, the police have been listening in, and Gail is subsequently arrested and carted off to jail. Thanks to this, Spence Westmore goes free while Peri's real killer ends up behind bars, possibly with the prison name "Jail Gail". Trivia *Prior to the series' cancellation, there were two pitches to bring back Gail: either they'd see her in jail, or she'd end up in an O. J. Simpson-style trial and get off entirely.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/853819443213881344 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 19.png Promo 304 01.png Promo 304 02.png Promo 304 03.png Promo 304 14.png Promo 304 16.png Promo 307 01.png Promo 307 04.png Promo 307 17.png Promo 307 18.png Promo 307 22.png Promo 307 23.png Promo 409 09.png Promo 409 10.png Promo 409 17.png Promo 409 32.png Promo 409 35.png Promo 410 08.png Promo 410 09.png Promo 410 17.png Promo 410 18.png Promo 410 26.png Promo 410 30.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters